I'm Lying To You
by FeelingMatttastic
Summary: Apologies for that... weird post. A Pokemon one-off. Also, apologies if this isn't my best writing, the past few weeks have been stressful and things have suffered as a result. - Sabrina, queen of her own mind and all those around her, meets the mind that cannot be fooled.


Even at a young age, Sabrina knew something was… different about her; she was the only child she knew of to bend a spoon with her will alone. Of course this was an accident, but a fateful one: it unveiled her hidden talents of psychic powers. Upon wakening they terrified her: losing control and demolishing a building seemed a frightening prospect. Whether fortune smiled upon this girl is debatable in this sense but her parents held the same fear, immediately isolating her from society as to train her to control her powers without disturbance. She gradually learned how to probe minds and remove information from them, eventually controlling them to her will if left to her own devices.

As such, she quickly became a powerful trainer, even without her powers; she mysteriously and quickly rose through rank upon rank, eventually becoming the Gym Leader of Saffron City. Defeating her was no small task; her reputation as a psychic preceded her greatly, and the trainers of Kanto… weren't the brightest. Every time a new challenger showed up in her chamber she laughed to herself from both arrogance and at their (in her opinion) foolishness.

One by one challengers fell left and right until none remained; day in and day out, she battled and afterwards meditated to continue strengthen her mind. Controlling Pokemon quickly became a talent that rivaled her ability to control people in prowess and power. Eventually learning how to mentally probe her opponents in battle without them even realizing it became another tool in her mental arsenal.

Power flowed from every inch of her figure…

And yet when a mysterious boy, no older than ten years old and wearing a red cap entered her chamber? Shock arose. It took her a few moments; she had seen some challenger coming in the far past meeting this description but she didn't know how soon to expect him. She cleared her throat, stepped from her pedestal in the center of the room and spoke out.

"I had a vision of your arrival!" She called out. This boast was met with a dead silence, rivaled only by the challenger's cold stare. She… was unnerved by this; not physically but mentally she shivered. Never before had she seen this type of determination in a challenger; usually they'd respond back.

"…I have had psychic powers since I was a little child. It started when a spoon I carelessly tossed, bent. I dislike battling, but if you wish, I will show you my powers!"

Her words proved both true and false, as to prevent any psychic attacks on her psyche. That's the way a psychic worked: by opening a single hole in your opponent's thought processes, they would be unable to close them and open more in the process. Destroying the opponent's defenses by sheer will and one thought enough to cause mass collapse was the goal of her strategies in battle. While the thrill of battle excited her, she also feared battle in the sense of fearing herself. If she invested too much of herself into combat she feared she'd lose control of herself.

And yet the challenger never spoke a word.

In that case, Sabrina thought to herself, I'll hit the weakest part of him first.

'Are you mute?'

'…Yes.'

'Truly? Then how did you command your Pokemon?'

'I'm lying to you.'

At first, the statement didn't strike Sabrina odd; of course he was lying to her. He was trying to cover the biggest weak point with a flimsy defense. As the two sent out their Pokemon, a Kadabra and Persian respectively, something odd occurred. She couldn't seem to move past that statement…  
The mysterious trainer let out a shrill whistle and the Persian leapt forward, using Fake Out on the Kadabra, causing it to flinch and be unable to move. Sabrina froze.

Was… he truly mute?

..But… how did he first command a Pokemon, then?

Is he lying? Or is he telling the truth?

This cycle began to unravel into a maze within Sabrina's mind, trapping her with every turn she made. Her strategy unfolded, her psyche crashed and within moments, the battle was over at one Pokemon. She had not the will to continue after what'd just occurred.

By time the mysterious trainer - name never given - left, her mind was still turning in circles. She couldn't find proper traction to focus as long as this process continued, and it continued for three years. In those three years, he slowly began relying less on her Psychic powers to hamper foes and instead to help her Pokemon understand her better.

Perhaps that trainer was sent for a higher purpose aside from simply becoming a champion.


End file.
